


i don't wanna sit still look pretty

by luneist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Arcades, Fluff, Honorifics, M/M, Weird, hyunjin is a doll because he's just too pretty, jeongin is 5 years old, seungmin and jeongin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: hyunjin finally earns himself two owners, and he decides he doesn't want to be that pretty doll everyone loves.





	i don't wanna sit still look pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably a 'compensation' for chapter 4 for 'fly me back (into your embrace)'? idk, i just had this idea. it's a little weird, but enjoy! it's really short. whoops.

jeongin was currently tugging at at seungmin's uniform, and the older swears that his uniform will be torn soon into pieces, by his little brother - jeongin. they were currently in the arcade, because seungmin's grandparents had told seungmin to bring his little brother out for some fun after school. it was around 3 in the afternoon, and jeongin had been whining since the morning to get out of the house. their parents were overseas due to work, and their grandparents weren't really granted great mobility after reaching the certain age. the high school student was basically the only one who could bring his little jeongin out.

"hyung, i want that doll, please! it looks pretty!" 

"but it's a male doll, jeongin. don't you want like animal toys? they're cuter."

"seungmin hyung, don't insult that pretty doll!" 

a sigh escaped from seungmin's lips and he focuses on catching that doll. the arcade staff had told him students in uniform weren't allowed in, but they gave him 10 more minutes when jeongin gave them his signature pout.  _my brother sure does know how to get free things,_ seungmin told himself inwardly. random people had given jeongin free goodie bags when they went to the carnival or water park, simply because he was blessed with adorableness. seungmin on the other hand, just thinks that he looks like an older brother bringing the human embodiment of a puppy out - nothing special, just average.

"hyung, you're almost there!"

focusing on the machine, seungmin finally gets the doll jeongin wants, and he hears his little brother clap happily at the side. it was just a male doll, with the same typical looks. jeongin seemed to like the doll a lot, because he keeps complimenting the looks. seungmin really thinks it's nothing bad, but he just responses to jeongin with small smiles. he's a bad brother, he knows, but he has other things to focus on. 

.

_oh my god, how adorable is this little kid?_

hyunjin feels his heart exploding when he meets eyes with jeongin, although he knows that jeongin couldn't see the real him inside the doll. 

_i swear to damn jesus, i have been sitting inside for a long time. i finally have an owner._

it sure sounded weird, but hyunjin was part of a really rare species of shapeshifters. was that the word? he doesn't know, but he was basically trapped in a doll's body, where he couldn't move. he could turn into human any time, but he bet people would scream at someone sitting in the middle of the sea of dolls in a machine. 

hyunjin's heart flutters when jeongin is telling the taller guy beside him how cute he is, and he directs his eyes to the taller one.

_holy fuck, he's handsome._

the guy is much more taller than the smaller one, and he's wearing some high school uniform hyunjin can't recognise. the guy has a mop of brown hair, and honestly, it suits him so much. his features are gentle, and he's pretty tall. the smile he gives to the smaller one is full of love and care, and hyunjin can't help but fall for the guy.

"jeongin, you should put him on the dressing table. our bed is small enough already." 

there's this disappointment that appears in hyunjin, but anticipation also appears. this means he wouldn't be stuck in between the two guys. that means he could turn into human, right? 

"but seungmin hyung.."

"i'm sorry, jeongin. but you don't want him to crush this pretty little doll, right?" 

"okay then.. but make sure we give him a blanket, or not he will catch a cold!" 

"got it, little boy." 

hyunjin stares at the little boy, who he presumes is jeongin. those words that come out of his mouth in a cute manner makes him feel the gratitude rush through his veins, and the warmth seeping in slowly. he had never had any owners before, but he already felt like the two brothers would be the best.

.

the little doll is placed on the dressing table and seungmin sits on the chair, looking into the mirror. hyunjin takes this chance to admire the brown-haired boy, who he presumes is seungmin. the high school student looks into the mirrors a few more times, fingers carding through his hair, before he strips off his uniform. hyunjin's eyes close in record time, and the last thing he sees is jeongin sitting on the bed, looking at seungmin. 

_why isn't that little boy closing his eyes?_

hyunjin opens his eyes again when he feels like it's safe, and he sees that the seungmin guy had changed into a simple hoodie and sweatpants, while holding jeongin in his arms. jeongin makes seungmin get hyunjin, and the doll frowns a little when seungmin holds him a little too hard. he might have the layer of protection, but some of the pain could still be felt. hyunjin feels himself being held in jeongin's hands. he wants to turn into a human and hug the little boy so hard, that he can't breathe, but he isn't going to risk being thrown away and suffocating the little boy.

"seungmin hyung, don't you have homework to do?" 

"yeah, i do." 

"i will draw while you do it! we can leave the pretty doll on our bed for now. it needs sleep!" 

"sure, just remind me not to lay on it, alright?" 

the next moment, there is a part of the blanket draped over hyunjin, and he snuggles comfortably, since his doll body doesn't move at all. he watches the two brothers do their things for a few hours, and he's honestly getting bored. jeongin falls asleep when seungmin is halfway through his homework, and the latter carries him onto the bed, placing him on the spot beside hyunjin. the doll watches the little boy and his lips curl up into a smile.

_this little boy's so damn cute._

hyunjin decides to be creepy and watch the child sleep for the next few hours.

.

he guesses it's bedtime for the older brother, because seungmin has already put him on the dressing table, holding jeongin in his arms. jeongin is laying on seungmin's arm, with the latter's other arm draped over his small body. hyunjin wonders if seungmin's arm hurts, because jeongin does weigh something. 

seungmin's snoring is the sign that he had fell asleep, and hyunjin looks at them one more time, before closing his eyes, letting certain thoughts enter his mind.

the next moment, he ends up sitting on the table, his doll body non-existent.

_i'm a human now!_

hyunjin checks himself in the mirror quietly, and is pretty pleased with the clothes he was dressed in. the pink sweater looked perfect on him, matching with the skinny jeans that wrapped around his legs nicely. the doll decides to explore around this house, hoping not to make any sound, but his hope disappears when he accidentally trips over one of seungmin's books left on the floor. there's a loud yelp that comes out of his mouth and he uses his hand to cover it, but it's too late. seungmin had already sat up.

"who is there?"

it's an awkward situation, and hyunjin doesn't know how to explain. he decides to wait until seungmin turns on the light, and spots this random stranger who is lying on the floor.

"what the fuck? who are you? why are you here?" 

"shouldn't you be asking me if i'm okay?"

"obviously not, you are a stranger that probably barged into my room." 

hyunjin crosses his arms and pouts like a child, and he mentally claps when seungmin's expression soften and helps him up, sitting him on his study chair. 

"so, answer my questions."

"uh. you know that doll you got for your little brother earlier in the day?"

"what about it?"

"i'm actually that doll."

"are you joking with me right now?"

"no! i am a part of a rare species. we are like, trapped inside doll's body? we can change into humans whenever we want though." 

"why did you change?"

"i didn't want to remain as a doll anymore, like i was meant to be. i really want to be human. seeing your little brother also made me want to turn into human. he's really cute." 

"what's your name?"

"hwang hyunjin."

seungmin doesn't say anything but glares at him.

"look, i know it's weird, but i really don't want to be just a doll, sit there on the dressing table, and look pretty for my owners. i want to explore this world. i could have done soon earlier, but there wasn't anyone who came to pick me, you know? until your brother came along. it doesn't feel nice being a doll. we can get abused and thrown in the dirtiest corners of the world, and be helpless. we can't just transform out of nowhere, because we would scare the fuck out of humans. i waited for you two to sleep so that i could transform and look around, but i accidentally tripped over your book, so.."

"jesus christ. okay. i will let you sleep on my bed. jeongin always wants me to sleep with him at the bottom bunk, so you can have the top one for tonight."

"thank you!" 

hyunjin clambers onto seungmin's bed, pulling up the blankets to his neck without permission. he falls asleep quick, and he can feel that seungmin is staring at him.

.

sun rays shine into hyunjin's face when the morning comes, and he notices jeongin when he opens his eyes. the little boy seems to have tears in his eyes, and seungmin has his arms wrapped around the smaller one. 

"he's upset because you aren't that doll he got." 

hyunjin wants to explain to jeongin, but he doesn't even seem to be in elementary school yet, so he keeps quiet. jeongin starts crying after a while and hyunjin reaches out to hug him without hesitation, stroking the little boy's hair gently.

"it's okay, i can still be that doll you want. you can play with me anytime, you know?" 

"that sounds wrong, hyunjin."

"it's only because you have a dirty mind, seungmin."

"how do you know my name?"

"i heard it in your conversations."

jeongin hits hyunjin's chest weakly for attention, and the older looks at the small boy. jeongin no longer have tears streaming down his face, but he still looks sad. hyunjin decides to be cute for the boy, although he knows jeongin is the cutest. it does work, and jeongin smiles happily, poking hyunjin's cheek.

"what do i call you, hyung?"

"my name is hyunjin. hwang hyunjin. you can call me whatever you want! i'm totally fine with it."

"okay, hyunjin hyung! i have a question!"

_it should be on how i transformed into a human._

"are you dating seungmin hyung?"

"yang jeongin!"

"but seungmin hyung, you two look good together!"

"don't shout at him, he's still a kid."

the room consist of jeongin arguing with seungmin, and seungmin shouting at him lightly in response, then hyunjin telling seungmin not to shout. jeongin buries himself further into jeongin's hold when seungmin shouts out of frustation, and the doll boy holds the child lightly. jeongin is sniffing a little and hyunjin strokes his hair again, telling him that seungmin isn't mad with him, and would never leave him alone. 

"really?"

"yes, jeongin. seungmin hyung is just a little tired, you know? school isn't being a good friend to him. solving problems are really tiring." 

"i'm sorry, seungmin hyung."

"come on, forgive him. he's a little kid!" 

seungmin snorts but he forgives jeongin, kissing him on the forehead. jeongin's bright smile returns, and hyunjin smiles too.

.

he thinks that hwang hyunjin is pretty.

really.

he may have been rude to the boy with doll-like appearances, but he's actually melting inside.

this hwang hyunjin is so caring towards jeongin, and seungmin would definitely want to date him.

but he needs to defend himself anyways.

.

a few weeks after hyunjin had appeared, the two older guys had gotten together.

"i knew it, seungmin hyung!" 

"jeongin!"

"don't shout at him, seungmin."

"baby, you always say the same things."

"what? he's precious!"

"ugh, okay. let's go now, baby." 

"have fun hyungs!" 

their parents had returned and jeongin made seungmin introduce and explain hyunjin. it was a relief that their parents didn't object or find it weird, but welcomed hyunjin into the house instead. seungmin wanted to bring hyunjin out, so his parents took charge of jeongin. everyone needed some private time anyways. 

.

"i thought you hated me."

"why would i?" 

"because i made jeongin cry?"

"that's nothing. i think i had made you cry more in the past few weeks."

"yeah, you're a jerk."

"whatever, let's go."

hyunjin follows seungmin, and he wants to thank his boyfriend a lot, because he's no longer being that doll who's sitting still and looking pretty. 

 

 


End file.
